


See You Around Danvers

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alec-Alex, Drabble, F/F, Lesbians!, Magnus-Maggie, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: A small drabble with Alex as a shadowhunter and Maggie as her warlock girlfriend/future wife/soulmate





	See You Around Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend actually requested this, hope you like it babe, otherwise it's your fault I wrote a shitty story over my Attack on Titan au.

Alex groaned as the sun hit her face, feeling the empty space beside her.

The shadowhunter sat up slowly, wondering where her girlfriend was. Alex got out of bed and into the living room where Maggie sat at a table drinking coffee. "Hey" Alex said. Maggie spun around and looked her girlfriend over. "Morning Alexandra"

"Y'know if you were somebody else, I'd kill you for calling me that" Alex joked kissing Maggie. Maggie kissed back, caressing Alex's deflect rune, a Z with a line slashed in the middle, that was just below her chin and along her neck.

Alex smiled contently and hugged Maggie closely. Her phone started ringing. "Dammit Kara" she mumbled. Maggie laughed and gestured to it "Go ahead. I'll see you around Danvers"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end!


End file.
